Aprontando com James Potter
by Phanie B
Summary: James quer aprontar uma para Sirius, e Lily inesperadamente resolve ajudá-lo.


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o projeto Elvendork do Fórum 6V. A proposta seria pegarmos os clichês e escrevermos o inverso. Fiz meu melhor, espero que gostem.

* * *

Aprontando com James Potter

Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquilo. Ainda mais quando havia confusão no meio. Era quase impossível imaginá-la naquele tipo de situação. Todavia existia um lado dela que aparentemente ele não conhecia. E Evans fez questão de ressaltar isso.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Potter.

-Só porque você não deixa- e antes que ela retrucasse, já estava ao fim do corredor.

Estavam no sexto ano. E muita coisa havia mudado. Apesar de ainda se falarem pouco, o clima de inimizade entre James e Lily havia diminuído. Primeiro, porque ele se sentira um pouco culpado por ter contribuído pelo fim da amizade da menina com Snape e fora pedir desculpas.

-Vá embora, Potter. Será que pode me deixar em paz um minuto.

Ele contara um minuto no relógio e então:

-Não quero importuná-la. Eu vim pedir desculpas.

Ela realmente achou que era algum tipo de piada.

-Eu vi você brigando com o Snive... Snape. E bem, se eu não tivesse feito tudo aquilo, ele não teria se exaltado. Desculpa.

James voltou para o dormitório antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. E como ele a evitou durante os próximos dias, Lily percebeu que o garoto havia sido sincero.

-Potter, - ela o chamou antes de descerem na estação- a culpa não foi sua. Teria acontecido mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Lily se odiou por isso. Chorar na frente do Potter era constrangedor demais. Então, sem que ela pudesse reagir, ele a abraçou. Porém foi tão rápido que ela quase não sentiu.

Em segundo lugar, a tensão entre eles diminuiu porque James estava diferente. Lily não podia dizer exatamente o que havia mudado, porque ele ainda continuava idiota muitas vezes, mas também estava sério. E de repente, era muito bom a presença dele; as brincadeiras a faziam rir. Ainda assim, Lily mantinha certa distância por medo de mais uma decepção.

Entretanto, a amizade deles logo se tornaria mais íntima. De uma maneira bem inesperada.

James sentou-se bufando em uma das poltronas. Queria matar Sirius. Deixá-lo na mão assim? E por uma garota?

-O que foi Potter?-demorou uns segundos para ele notar quem falava.

-Você não vai querer ouvir.

-Bem, não pode ser pior do que a Revolta dos Duendes.

-Você está debochando da matéria? Uau...-ela fechou a cara, e ele logo mudou de assunto- Sirius deixou a mim e ao time na mão.

-Pensei que os treinos vinham em primeiro lugar.

-Não antes de garotas.

-Hum.

-Eu sei que ele queria sair com ela há um tempo, mas pedir para mudar a data do treino? É demais! Os Slytherin estão lá, se empenhando.

-Uma vez na vida, deixe o Quadribol um pouco de lado. –ela falou rindo.

-Se pelo menos ele gostasse dela. Daqui uma semana ela nem será mais interessante.

Silêncio. Lily quase podia ouvir o funcionamento do cérebro dele. As sinapses, as idéias. Ele realmente estava furioso.

-Já sei! Vou fazer com que ela perca o interesse nele antes. Inclusive, já dou o troco por duas furadas dele de uma vez.

-Posso saber o que você vai fazer?

-Acho melhor não. Você não vai concordar mesmo.

Lily, porém fez uma cara de curiosidade e James acabou contando.

-Bem, não é uma atitude das mais maduras, mas será uma cena muito engraçada. E eu sei de alguém que aceitaria ajudá-lo nisso. - ela sorriu marota.

-O quê? Você vai participar disso comigo?- o garoto estava incrédulo.

A ruiva acenou. E então, estava selado o início da amizade mais surpreendente que Hogwarts veria.

Passaram dias planejando como colocar tudo em ação. Porém, Sirius acabou dando uma deixa.

-Acho que esqueci minha vassoura lá no vestiário. Será que algum elfo pegou?

-Eles teriam deixado aqui no quarto depois. - Peter respondeu.

-Talvez tenham colocado no armário de vassouras. –James sugeriu.

-Pode ser. Vou dar uma olhada.

Todavia, se Sirius tivesse olhado para James antes de sair do quarto, talvez tivesse visto um sorriso diferente em seu rosto. E se ele tivesse esperado alguns minutos, teria visto o amigo ir atrás de Lily e sua amiga e então, os três saírem.

Sirius procurava desesperado por sua vassoura. Assustou-se quando uma menina ofereceu-lhe ajuda.

-Ah, oi! Acho que aceito sim. Se eu chegar atrasado ao treino, James me mata.

-Petrificus Totalus. - James e Lily apontaram para os respectivos amigos.

-Desculpe, Sirius. Quem sabe dessa vez você aprende a não deixar os treinos em segundo plano.

Empurraram os dois para dentro do armário, enquanto Lily procurava a _amiga_ de Sirius. Não demorou muito para que a menina aparecesse. James desfez os feitiços e puxando Lily pela mão correu.

-Ele não ficará com raiva?

-Não, ele já estava falando mal dela mesmo. Isso acabou servindo de ajuda. E sua amiga? Quero dizer, nós a enganamos.

-Digamos que o sonho dela era poder ficar as sós com Sirius Black. – a ruiva gargalhou.

Chegaram ao jardim. Estavam de mãos dadas ainda.

-Por quê?-James perguntou. –Por que fazer isso? E comigo?

-Não sei. Foi divertido. Eu precisava rir um pouco. E você tem conseguido essa proeza.

-Não deveria ser uma proeza você rir. É um som tão gostoso.

Lily sutilmente soltou suas mãos. O momento passara de divertido para constrangedor. Encararam-se por minutos. A menina virou-se para ir embora.

-Jamais imaginei que faria isso.

-Eu já disse, James, você não sabe nada sobre mim- e antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma resposta: - Mas agora você pode me ver com outros olhos.

Ele sempre a vira com outros olhos. Sempre buscando descobrir algum detalhe. Foi surreal passar aqueles instantes com ela. James queria dizer-lhe. Não era o momento certo. No entanto, seu inconsciente desvendara o que havia por trás das palavras de Lily. Um dia poderia contar o que estava dentro dele. Era preciso que se conhecessem mais.


End file.
